samwargulafandomcom-20200214-history
Coup in Sintaro
A roughly organized Coup of the Crown in Sintaro. Resulting from the weakness of the direct bloodline and the crown being inheritated to a six year old Lillien Portraya and the regency being that of her non-bloodlined uncle Polus. The Coup, organized by Elias Illenfor IV being a distant cousin to Lillien, overthrew the crown and regent in the slaying of bannishment of loyalilst lords alongside the murder of Polus Portraya. Elias was thusy crowned King of Sintaro. Pre-Coup Elias being a highborn noble with little family and few lands of unimportance held the highest claim to the thrown besides that of his distant female cousin. Befriending a powerful sorcerer in his youth as well as Merril Lostly, heir to the Lostly estates, Elias Illenfor himself was considered a ward to the Lostly family nearly claiming their banners as his own seeing they had very little claim to rule. With Elias and the Lostly's rogue conquest of the city of Ney they gained enough power in the manner of levies to question that of the crown itself. Merril's inheritance into the Lordship of the Lostly estates as well as Elias' reigning influence in court led many considered vastly loyal to the crown to stand aside for the good of the kingdom. Coup Under the pretense of joining the Crown's army the Lostly banners and levies added from their conquest in Ney entered Sintaro taking hold of the watch and much of the court quickly. The Queen was taken and locked in her chambers while they beheaded the Regent Polus Portraya for treason claiming he hired sorcerer's to use dark magic to bring his own son back to life so he could claim the throne. Elias' sorcerer friend Neurion, now known as Neurion the Explorer, played the part of the rogue sorcerer Polus had hired. Neurion then summoned Polus' son back from the dead to testify against his own father to persuade the court of Polus' treason. Polus was thusly executed and the court held trial a mock trial for Neurion. Elias attempted to persuade the court that Nuerion was at no fault but the Wizard Syndicate appeared and attempted to take Neurion into their own custody to surely be sacrificed. Promising a more regal trial for Neurion the next day the newly crowned Elias placed Neurion in a small holding cell which he promtply escaped from. Neurion the Explorer escaped captivity and King Elias Illenfor IV banished him from the kingdom and declared him an enemy of the crown. Post-Coup The following days after the coup led to intense noble squabbles over minor estates of the Portraya family as well as displaying their own loyalties. Few lords left without paying homage and were declared traitors with their lands to be taken unless their faults were reprimanded. King Elias purged much of the high courts and Lordships and began restructuring much of what politics were in Sintaro pushing power into the crown rivaling that of Milo the Conqueror.